


Lightning in the Distance

by Spinyflower



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desna1, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinyflower/pseuds/Spinyflower
Summary: Lucy was sitting at the bar in the guild hall like any other day sipping on her strawberry smoothie thinking about maybe going shopping later that afternoon for a distraction. She had a far away look on her face and stared off into the distance. Because of her day dreaming she didn't realize that she was being watched.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I do not own Fairy Tail. Desna1 owns the Pradesh family. I'm just borrowing them and hope to serve her and them well.  
> Im not really much of a writer, this is the first thing I've written since high school essays. I've always wanted to be artistic in any form and am giving this a try! Please if you have to criticize let it be constructive so we can learn and grow together!  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

 

 

Chapter 1

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

The Thunder God sat at his usual table on the second floor with his team looking out across the guildhall. The typical brawl was going between Natsu and Gray with everyone else trying to avoid flying furniture while conversing among themselves. Just another boring day. Maybe he'd look at the job board soon and get on the road. He didn't need the jewel just something to do, he was getting antsy. Laxus was about to do just that when the scent of strawberries and vanilla hit his nose. He looked to the doors of the guild and saw them closing behind the shining blonde hair of Lucy Heartfilia. He watched as she made her way to the bar and sat in front of Mira. He saw Mira smile and start talking with Lucy, Mira eventually made her way back into the kitchen leaving Lucy alone. He watched as she turned on the bar stool and looked around the guild, as she laid eyes on the brawl she hung her head and rolled her eyes, turning back around. His eyes never left her, like he was under a spell.

“Hey boss! See something you like?” Bickslow shifted next to Laxus lolling his tongue at him and waggling his eyebrows. Bickslow knew Laxus had a thing for Lucy and has known since the Fantasia fiasco. Laxus started, with a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Nah just checking out the guild, thinking about taking a job” Laxus responded finally taking his eyes off of the blonde below and rolling them to look at Bickslow. Keeping his face straight he looked at his companion and slowly drawled “why don't you get your ass out of the way and come look for a job with me.” Bickslow smirked as he scooted across the bench to go downstairs with Laxus.

When they reached the board, searching the jobs available Bickslow spoke up. “You know boss, I forgot to mention I cant go any long jobs, my brother is supposed to be coming into town soon and I don't want to miss him”

Laxus halted his search and narrowed his eyes at Bickslow. “Which brother is coming to Magnolia Bix?” Bickslow shifted from one foot to the other and didn't meet Laxus' gaze. “Bickslow..., which brother is it? Farron?”

“Nah he's too busy with political stuff, you know keeping Princess Hisui happy as well as other higher ups”

“Kaleb? Cristoff?”

“Uh” Bickslow still wouldn't look Laxus in the eye as he put his hands behind his head and looked to the ceiling. “No they're uh busy with the Grand Master Games coming up and all, you know since Kaleb is the guild master and Cristoff a lieutenant.” Laxus slowly ran a hand down his face and looked at his friend and teammate.

“Bix that only leaves one other brother and-” Laxus was cut off as he heard a familiar voice over at the bar.

\---------------------------------------------

“Hey sugar, what's a pretty little thing like you doing sitting here all alone?” Lucy looked up from her smoothie to stare into wine colored eyes. Her eyes widened as she took all of him in, the man had an easy smile on his face as he looked down at her. He had long black hair streaked with red, skin tight black leather pants and vest that looked like he was dipped in black wax. Oh she could see every drool worthy curve of muscle and one of the traditional Boscan clan tattoos of a serpent on his side.

Laxus looked at Bickslow with a horrified expression on his face, his deep voice barely coming out as a whisper “ Vander... Vander was coming to visit you and you didn't warn anyone in the guild? All the girls need to be locked away while he's here!”

“All the girls boss, or just the one he's talking to right now? But seriously, I wasn't expecting him for a couple of days yet and he's Boscan, you would have to lock up the guys too” Laxus just stared at Bix for a minute before turning away to walk towards the bar. "Hey boss, wait! Seriously tho do you want me to tell him to back off of her? If I tell him she's off limits he'd listen” There was a tightening in Laxus's chest at the thought of Lucy with Vander but he chose to push it aside. He looked at the floor and closed his eyes.

“I appreciate the thought Bix but she's not mine to lay any claim to” he opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the bar and said with a growl “ but know that if he puts one hair out of line with her and her wishes I will personally see to his punishment.” Bickslow could only nod and swallow hard as he thought of the possible punishments Laxus could dish out. Bickslow turned back to the board thinking that taking his brother on a job with them might be a good way to keep him distracted and away from the girls, or maybe just the one girl. He found a good one that would take a couple of weeks to complete, grabbing the flier from the board he followed behind Laxus to the bar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy realized that she had been ogling this man in front of her for way longer than appropriate and dropped her gaze feeling the heat of the blush turning her face crimson. “ My names Vander, Vander Pradesh. I'm here visiting my brother and thought I would surprise him by showing up early. Then I saw you, this pretty little thing looking far to alone for me to ignore.” She looked back at him transfixed by his silky smooth voice and calm playful demeanor. “ How about me and you get out of the guild here and go somewhere more private and possibly share pleasure? I can try to find my brother some other time” that silky smooth voice turned to a sensual purr filled with implications of a good time. If at all possible her eyes got wider and her face redder when she realized what “sharing pleasure” meant. She started to sputter and giggle nervously when a hand landed hard on Vanders shoulder. A deep baritone voice came from behind Vander as the hand twisted him around to face the speaker.

“Vander Pradesh, long time no see, already causing trouble hmm?”

“Laxus! Long time man! No trouble here just introducing my self to this lovely lady here” Vander said with a grin on his face while Laxus rolled his eyes and looked over at Lucy who was still red as a beet. He could almost see the gears whirling in her head and a look of realization cleared the blush from her face.

“Wait, did you say your name was Pradesh? As in Arman and Farron Pradesh the ambassadors of Bosco?” Lucy asked clearly intrigued at the thought

“ Arman is my father yes and Farron my eldest brother. You know of them?”

“ I know all about them! I grew up learning all about your father the great things he has done to create peace with many countries where others have failed. When my mother passed I used to wish he would come in and sweep me away and adopt me like he did with so many other children.” Seeing both Vander and Laxus's faces soften she realized that she had said too much. “I'm sorry I got carried away” she extended her hand to Vander “I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. But wait you said you were here for your brother, I don't remember anyone telling me there last name was Pradesh. I would have remembered!”

Vander shook her hand smiling at her energy. “ well Lucy, he's tall and lanky with the worst hair cut you've ever seen, blue hair, red eyes...” Lucy still couldn't place who he was talking about scrunching up her nose trying to think about who matched that description. Just then someone rushed up behind Vander and yanked him into a bone crushing bear hug. “ Vander! You weren't supposed to be here until the weekend!” Once Vander was released Lucy stared open mouthed at Bickslow standing next to Vander with a giant smile on his face. He took off his helmet and the description Vander had given finally clicked. She didn't see Bix with his helmet off very often, he told her people still got uncomfortable around him with his eyes uncovered. “Blondie if you don't close your mouth your likely to catch some flies in there.”

Lucy jumped slightly and closed her mouth. When did Laxus get right next to her?

She looked up at him “Bix is a Pradesh? Why didn't he tell anyone?” Laxus met here gaze and sat on one of the stools next to her. “ You probably already know that seith magic was outlawed in Bosco?” She nodded her head and then realization spread over her features. “Bosco executed anyone they found with seith magic after a clan went dark and attacked others” she whispered. “ Exactly, Arman couldn't let that happen to Bix so he smuggled him out to Fiore at fifteen, I met him shortly after and brought him to fairy tail.” Laxus spoke quietly memories swimming in his eyes. “ Bix doesn't like to spread his last name around to rouse suspicion in Bosco and make things hard on his family.” Lucy watched Laxus as he talked, it was nice to see this slightly softer side of the dragon slayer. Lucy has learned when it comes to his team Laxus would do anything, so if he had a soft spot it was them.

“Hey boss, I found this flier for a job. It's over by Clover Town they need some beasts taken out in a forest nearby. I thought maybe we could take Vander with us, if he's game that is?” Bickslow asked as he looked at both Laxus and Vander. Laxus shrugged and nodded Vander nodded also “sure that sounds good to me, what about you Lucy? How about you tag along as well? It would be nice to get to know some the people in my brother's guild a little better.” She looked at him wide eyed and he just winked and gave her sparkling smile. “I, well, um... Laxus?” She sputtered looking up at the big blonde to see him a bit red in the face and if she didn't know any better she would think he was flustered. “ It wouldn't be a problem would it Laxus?” Vander asked as he smiled and clapped his hand on Laxus's shoulder and started to walk backwards toward the door “Bix take me to your place, lets catch up before we leave for the job. See you in the morning, sugar” He gave Lucy a wink before turned walking out the doors alongside Bickslow.

“ Listen Laxus, I don't need to go, I know I would just hold you guys back and slow you down. I'm not strong enough to be fighting along side you and your team.” She faced the bar and began playing with the straw in her smoothie cup.

“Blondie what the hell? Of course you can come with us, I'm only worried about you having to be surrounded by too much testosterone. Ever's gone on some weekend retreat with Elfman. Freed is also gone to visit his ass of a father so he's out too. It would just be the four of us.” He looked over at her to see her look down trodden. It made his chest tighten but again he pushed it aside.

She looked at him again to see if he was being honest about her joining them. He looked pretty sincere. “You really think I'm strong enough to keep up with you guys?”

“Absolutely, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. But if you feel that way, Bix and I and even Vander would be willing to help train you and build up your confidence.” He saw her eyes light up as he talked about helping her train and it lessened the tightness in his chest. “Really Laxus! You're amazing!” She jumped up and suddenly jumped into him to give him a hug. Catching him off guard he froze. Her hair heavy in her scent of strawberries and vanilla made his eyes roll back in ecstasy and his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. All to soon it was over and she pulled away from him with a strange look on her face as she looked into his eyes. Laxus cleared his throat “ Um, we leave on the early train in the morning, Clover Town is a ways off so pack appropriately.” His arms left her waist and he got up to leave “Oh and Lucy... be careful with Vander he's a big flirt and a playboy, but he has a good heart.”

Lucy watched Laxus leave. She strangely felt empty once they stepped out of their embrace. Then she thought about what he had said about training her, which got her feeling pumped! She needed to get home so she could pack and rest up to catch the early morning train.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy arrived at the train station just as the sun was starting to lighten the sky. She looked around the station trying to find anyone from her party, not seeing anyone she decided that she was maybe a little too early and sat on a bench with her luggage resting by her feet. She played with her fingers still feeling nervous about going on a job with Laxus and Bickslow. Lost in thought about her upcoming training and her nerves she didn't notice the hulking figure walk up beside her. Laxus dropped his bag heavily on the ground beside hers and smirked when she jumped.

“Laxus! You scared me! I didn't hear you walk up. Are we ready to leave?”

“Almost, just waiting on Vander and Bickslow now. I went ahead and got the tickets, and there's still a little while before the train arrives.” he then sat next to Lucy on the bench. “You ready to start your training?”

“Um, yes but I'm a little apprehensive. I'm worried about letting you down, but I'm excited to get stronger and learn form the strongest members of our guild.” She looked up at him with a warm smile on her face.

“Don t worry about letting me down, I don't think you could if you tried, but know that this training is not going to be easy.” She looked at his profile as he spoke. He really was handsome and something about that scar the made him look fierce, and well, hot. As the thought crossed her mind she felt her face heat. She turned her head to hide her blush as she looked down the station she saw Vander and Bickslow headed their way. Lucy stood and waved them over.

“Good morning guys!

“Good morning Lucy, boss”

“Morning Sugar, I hear this is a training mission as well as beast hunting” Vander said as he sidled up beside Lucy putting his arm around her shoulders. Lucy smiled up at him just as the train was pulling into the station. “after you, Lucy” Vander said with a flourishing motion of his hand and a slight bow as the group loaded onto the train.

\---------------------------------------------------

Lucy turned in her bed in the hotel to look at the alarm clock that was going off- 5am she groaned. After traveling on a train for days to get to Clover Town, this was the morning that her training would begin. She was excited but it was a bit too early after so many day of travel. But she wanted to get stronger, she needed to get stronger, not only for herself but to be worthy to keys that she holds the contracts of. She turned off the alarm and got ready for the day. Pulling on some leggings and a loose tank top over her sports bra, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. When she reached the lobby she saw Laxus standing near the exit in a loose pair of shorts and a compression tank top clearly ready to work out as well.

As she neared the doors he turned towards her “Morning Blondie, Van and Bix are outside waiting for us. Ready for training to begin?” she nodded a little timid.

They walked outside and found Vander and Bickslow stretching out their legs. “Alright Cosplayer! Lets get started, do some stretching were gonna go for a run first then do some strength training.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy lagged behind a little not having as long of legs as the guys but she felt good that she has been able to keep a steady pace. Sweat dripped down her face and her legs burned but she used that to push herself that much further. She looked at the man that jogged beside her. Laxus had been keeping pace with her from the beginning. He didn't say anything and she needed all the breath she had to be able to keep going, so she didn't talk either. They never had a whole lot of interaction with each other in the guild but when he was there she couldn't help but notice him. He mostly kept to himself or was with the Thunder Legion. She saw him at the bar frequently talking with Mira and those were the times she most spoke with him. Nothing too deep, mostly about recent jobs and the possibility of Gramps turning over the guild to him.

She remembered when she first mentioned to Laxus about the possibility of him being Guild Master soon. She thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head and he nearly choked on his beer, he hadn't really thought about it happening that soon. He went pretty quiet after that with a pensive look on his face. She suddenly giggled thinking about how she had surprised him and his eyes bugging.

“What's so funny Blondie? Are we not pushing you hard enough?”

“Oh! No **-** puff- I'm being pushed -puff- just fine.” She managed to barely get out a response as there seemed to be no end to this running. Laxus smirked as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her endurance was good, they were just about done with their 3 mile job and she was doing better than Evergreen ever did with cardio. He looked ahead and saw Bix and Vander sitting under a big oak tree at their stopping point. Suddenly he had and idea “Tell you what Blondie if you can beat me to Bix at the tree I'll buy dinner tonight if you I win you have to perform one favor.”

Lucy looked up at the tree to gauge the distance. She wasn't going to back down from the challenge. “Your on Sparks.” she started to sprint and brushing her hand over her keys with a plan. Laxus started to take the lead and was almost under the shade of the tree when suddenly the ground beneath him was gone and he was falling into a pit. He crashed to the bottom realizing he had been duped, he looked up at the top of the hole and saw her blonde head pop over the side a big smile on her face and giggling. “Blondie!” Laxus roared. She quickly disappeared for the top of the hole. When he finally climbed to the top he saw her run right to Bickslow and high five him.

Laxus climbed out of the whole and made his way over to the group that was cackling like hyenas. He had a scowl on his face as her approached “ You cheated Blondie”

“Hey you never said no magic, just that I had to beat you!” his mild anger subsided quickly when he saw her eyes dancing in excitement from her win. “Looks like you owe me dinner Sparks.”

“Where did 'Sparks' come from?”

“You call me Blondie, so I came up with a nickname for you” she shrugged as she wiped the sweat off her face with a towel that Virgo had given her. “ Thank you Virgo for your help at winning me dinner”

“You are most welcome Princess. I have taken the liberty of providing you and your friends with some refreshments. Punishment?” Virgo asked as she passed out bottles of water to everyone.

“No punishment right now Virgo”

“Yes, Princess” and in a flash of golden sparks Virgo disappeared

Vander walked over as Lucy was opening her bottle of water and looked her up and down with a smirk on his face “Drink up Sugar, next I want 20 push ups, 2 minute plank,15 squats, 20 lunges-” he was reciting off all the exercise like a drill sergeant with a new recruit. Lucy's eyes got wide as he kept going and she looked frightened.

Laxus leaned over to Bickslow and said in a low voice “ Don t let him be too rough on her. I'm going to go meet with the mayor about the job flier and get all the information we need to start.”

“OK boss, I'll make sure she doesn't pass out” tongue lolling out of Bickslow's mouth. Laxus chuckled as he walked away back towards town.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Uh I'm exhausted! Maybe this training thing wasn't the best idea” Lucy mumbled to herself as she sunk her aching joint down into the bath she had drawn. She had just returned from training and the rigorous exercises drill sergeant Vander put her through. She wanted to just collapse on the bed and sleep for days, but her sweat soaked clothes reminded her she desperately needed to bathe. She decided to call out Plue while she bathed so she wouldn't fall asleep.

“Puu-puun!”

“Plue! I've missed you!” Plue jumped from the side of the tub into the water splashing water over the rim a bit. “If your not good I wont call you out after dinner to share my dessert!” Plue looked at her with sad puppy dog eyes “puu-pun puu.”

“All is forgiven now lets have a good soak before I have to meet up with the guys” “Pun!” Lucy hummed to herself and built a bubble hat on top of Plues head, both chatting away enjoying their time together.

 

Laxus walked down the hall towards Lucy's room hoping to find his other companions there as well as their rooms turned up empty. The meeting with the mayor took far longer than he expected, the guy just kept droning on about hunting trophy's and how if he was younger he would be hunting these beasts himself and so on. He could hear laughing through the door and rapped his knuckled on the wood. Lucy quickly answered and ushered him in with a squeak of “Bickslow brought pizza!” and turned back into the room to resume her meal. Laxus walked into the room and sat on the spare bed next to Bix eyeing how close Vander sat next to Lucy. Vander noticed and just gave him a wink before making a comment close to Lucy's ear that made her blush.

He started to let out a low growl before Bix elbowed him in the ribs. He cleared his throat and began telling the group the information he had gotten from the mayor. They finished off the pizza, and made plans to meet early in the morning to begin the trek into the woods. As Laxus followed the other guys out the door Lucy caught his arm.

“I wont forget that you still owe me dinner Sparks. I will collect on my reward”

“And here I thought you had forgotten me in favor of pizza. I'll come through on my end don't you doubt that.” Laxus watched as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks enjoying that he made that happen. “Goodnight Lucy” he said softly as he walked away towards his room.

 


	3. Chapter 3

She should have known that a nice trek through the woods to make camp sounded too good to be true. When they had reached the edge of town Vander turned around and blocked her way. He had a mischievous look in his eye as he looked her up and down.  _What on earth is he doing?_ She thought, as she tried to push her way past him, he grabbed her wrist and smiled. Suddenly shadows swirled around her wrists and ankles and then solidified into heavy weights. As realization dawned on her what exactly he was doing, her mouth gaped open as she looked up at him. He just smirked again and with one hand lifted her weighted wrist to kiss the back of her hand while using the other to close her mouth. 

_Stupid shadowquip and his stupid shadows_ she thought to herself as she began walking behind the group acclimating herself to the new weights. Just another part of her training, which she was sure they were enjoying putting her through.  _Sadists_ she thought _they are enjoying my pain way too much._ She knew what she signed up for though and silently followed the group putting all her focus on not tripping with the added weight on her ankles.

The trail was pretty flat with very little hills, lucky for Lucy, and it only took a couple hours to reach a good site deep enough in. Nestled between trees was a clearing that looked good for their camp with a stream nearby for washing and cooking, as well as clumps of soft grass and bushes that would allow them a little cover for their tents. When Laxus had said they would make camp in this location Lucy promptly sat her butt on the ground. "I'm not moving again. Ever" she stated as the guys chuckled and walked around setting their stuff down and taking a look around. Vander wandered down towards the stream, Bickslow started to fight with what looked to possibly be a tent, and Laxus just wandered off. Lucy brushed her hand over Virgos key to call out the maid spirit to bring out her tent that Virgo so graciously kept stored for her. 

"Princess, I have brought your camping supplies as well as some tents for your companions." She turned non plussed to look over at Bickslow then looked back to Lucy " I can set up camp for everyone if you and your companion would like to search for fire wood." Lucy giggled as Bickslow immediately stopped messing with his tent and jumped up and ran over to her "I'm on it! C'mon Cosplayer let’s get firewood!" Bickslow said as he began tugging at Lucy's hand to lift her from the ground. “Thanks Virgo!” Lucy called as she was dragged away into the forest. “Bix can we find Vander and try to get these things off please?” she whined as she lifted her hands into Bickslow’s face. “Oh, right yeah we can look for some wood along the way to the stream, I think he said that he was gonna try to catch some fish.”

They walked only a little way before Lucy was ready to just sit her butt down and make Bix go get Vander and bring him back to her, she was exhausted! Then the trees thinned and she could hear the water flowing in the stream and she pushed herself to go further. They walked to the bank and looked for Vander not seeing him anywhere. Lucy bent down and stuck her wrists in the cool water to relieve the heat that built up under the weights.  Just as she was thinking about how peaceful this place was, Vander jumped up out of the water right in front of her scaring her out of her wits. She fell on her butt screaming while Vander walked out onto the bank laughing, fully naked.

Her scream deadened in her throat as she just stared at the naked specimen in front of her. She soon realized his clothing left little to the imagination and watched water droplets slide down the muscles and fine ass before her. Her eyes ate up the scene before her as though having been starved of such a sight for too long. By no means was she as innocent as her guildmates liked to think, she had lost her virginity long ago. She has had boyfriends in the past but something about the relationship always fell apart, like trying to shove two wrong pieces of a puzzle together. She wanted to find the piece that would fit hers.

“Put some fucking clothes on man, nobody wants to see that” Laxus said as he walked out from the thick tree line. Hearing Laxus’s voice snapped Lucy out of her reverie as a crimson blush crept up her neck. “I don’t know Laxus, Lucy looked pretty interested from where I was standing” Vander retorted with a wink to the woman as shadows swirled around him creating his black leather pants. A strange look passed over Laxus's face but was quickly gone before he rolled his eyes and turned away. Trying not to read anything into his reaction Lucy scowled and held up her wrists to Vander “Can you just get these damn things off of me now?”

After relieving Lucy of her weights, the group walked back to camp, hands full of firewood and some fish that Vander had caught for lunch. When the group walked into the campsite they were stunned. In the middle of the clearing sat a circle of stacked rocks for the fire pit with fallen logs surrounding it for seating. Four tents scattered with luggage resting outside each opening. There were cooking materials and grocery items beside the fire pit.

“Princess” Virgo popped up behind everyone making but Laxus jump. “Virgo! You did a really amazing job, thank you!” Lucy said as the group fully walked into the camp. Virgo bowed “I also asked Aries for some of her wool and took the liberty of making you all a makeshift bed inside your tents.”

“Damn Virgo you’re awesome! I still would have been trying to put my tent together in the time it took you to put together the whole site!” Bix said as he peeked inside his tent to take a look at the beds. “If there is nothing else Princess I will be on my way.”

“No, thank you Virgo you’ve done more than enough.”

“Punishment Princess?”

“Maybe another time Virgo” The maid spirit disappeared in a flash of gold.

“Alright let’s build that fire” Bix said as Vander began cleaning the fish he had caught.            

            ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------        

When the group had finished lunch, they set out to do some scouting. They were looking for a pack of wolves that seemed to be larger than normal for the breed and were causing havoc with the townsfolk and the merchant routes that went between towns. "I think the best thing to do is split up into two groups and cover more ground" Laxus said as they made their way down a trail away from camp. "Good idea boss, hey Van-" Bickslow started looking towards his brother when Vander quickly grabbed Lucy's hand "Lucy and I will go east, if we don’t find anything we'll meet back at camp by nightfall." Seeing the look in Laxus's eyes Vander quickly pulled himself and Lucy into the voids before getting shocked, Lucy let out a surprised squeak having been given no time to debate which team she would have preferred to be on. 

Vander had briefly discussed with her his magic and what he could do with it on their travels on the train, but to be pulled into his shadow world with him was disconcerting. It was brief but long enough to leave her feeling cold and bereft.

"Why did you do that? And with no warning!" Lucy said as she turned and slapped Vander on the arm, then quickly leaned down to put her head between her legs trying not to pass out.

 

“You know, your brother is a real ass” Laxus said as he looked at the spot that Lucy and Vander had just been standing in. As much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he was hoping to have paired up with Lucy and get to know her more. Sure, they had talked here and there in the guild, but to be away from all the distractions and really get to know her as a person and not as a part of Team Natsu, that’s what he wanted. He wouldn’t give in to that part of him that drove him towards her like a magnet. He had done too much in the past to deserve someone like Lucy. Having her on this mission with them has been great but it has also been hard on him in so many ways. Her general sunny disposition made all the travelling tolerable, she had even offered to let him put his head in her lap on the train ride to help his motion sickness, she said that it helped Natsu so she wouldn’t mind trying to see if it would also help him. He had refused almost afraid of what would happen being that close to her with her scent filling his senses. To see Vander flirt with her was the worst of it. Lucy sometimes responded to his flirting and that made the tightness in his chest near suffocating.

He had no claim to her sure she was hot but he’s seen more to her that had drawn him to her. She was smart and tactical, she had to be with her holder magic. She was stubborn and determined to do anything she could to help someone or one of her spirits. When she fought, she gave it her all and even kicked Bickslows ass, twice! And now she was alone with Vander. He absent mindedly squeezed his shirt in front of his chest rubbing the ache.

“Hey Boss! Hello? Thought I’d lost you for a minute there” Bickslow said as he removed his helm giving Laxus a concerned look.  Laxus shook his head trying to clear his thoughts away from Lucy. “Let’s just get going and try to make some progress with this job.” Bickslow followed slowly after to give him some space, having an idea what his friend was thinking about and hoping Vander knew what he was doing.


End file.
